


I Make It Bitter

by asimaiyat



Series: She Moves In Mysterious Ways [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Genderswap, Het, Jen moriarty, fucked-up domesticity, mormor, same thing we do every night sebastian, what are we going to do tonight jen?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimaiyat/pseuds/asimaiyat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jen is having a bad night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Make It Bitter

Jen’s behind the kitchen island, fixing herself a drink. Seb keeps one eye on her as she takes a lemon from the fridge, a knife from the rack, and makes a slow incision in the waxy rind. It isn’t unusual for her to want a twist in her scotch on the rocks, but something in her grip on the knife makes him… more nervous than usual.

He takes one step toward her and her eyes flash SCARY— dark, animal. “I don’t want to talk about it,” she snaps.

The trickle of lemon juice running down the blade she’s raised is the detail that makes him back down. That shit would _hurt_.

She says something quiet as he turns away. His brain takes a second to process it. “Stay back,” she’d said.

“Huh?” he responds inarticulately, frozen at a three-quarter angle to her.

She fucks up the lemon twist, slicing the whole thing gracelessly in half, and snarls as she starts over.

“I find,” she says slowly through her teeth, “that there’s a part of me that doesn’t want you too close to me when I’m in this mood.” A deep breath through her nose, standing incredibly still. “The part of me that would regret what I might do.”

“Boss?” His reflexes have taken him two steps back and dropped him into a defensive stance, feet grounded in the thick white carpet. “I’m pretty sure I know all your moods.”

She gives up on the lemon, dumping the whole thing bluntly into the bin. As she picks up her tumbler of liquor, he notices that her hand is shaking minutely. Her eyes are as dark and unknowable as outer space when they meet his. “You don’t know this one.”

**Author's Note:**

> mixtapefortheworld, my ~muse~, prompted me on tumblr: "Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you." "Part of you would regret it." I completely ignored the prompt's potential for action and intrigue and just got a bunch of FEELINGS all over everyone's dashboards instead. 
> 
> Reviews keep Jen entertained! Because nobody likes it when she's bored.


End file.
